lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Tigahn Dailar
Lord of Highkeep Few men command such respect as Lord Tigahn Dailar of Highkeep. Born amidst the fields of trial and warfare, Tigahn is a man molded by adversity. Tigahn inherited the Dukedom of Highkeep when he was young but has been a strong leader ever since. He has been a vocal adversary to Nashuss Khal's temporary ascension to the throne of Gildor, believing him to be too weak to lead Gildor. Rumors say he is now planning to overrule the authority of the Dukes and take the throne himself. A Man who Loves Tigahn loves his people more than anything of this world. He embodies the Gildorian tenants of family, tradition and unity. He lives modestly as a Lord, preferring instead to divert the funding of his lands to better feed and house his people. In return, the militia of Highkeep are fiercely loyal to Tigahn and would choose their lord's word over the king's almost without question. The Dailar house was a strong ally of the Aurhowm line and mourned for may days when their last son passed. While Tigahn wishes no ill-will towards Nashuss personally, he believes him unfit to rule. Tigahn, like Nashuss, does not wish to take the throne for selfish reasons; rather, he truly feels that his leadership is what is best for the people of Gildor. Tigahn loves his family, his wife Julia, and his many sons and daughters. A Man who Wars Tigahn is a soldier and will always be so until the day he dies. Born to a small noble house that prided itself on combat superiority, Tigahn learned to fight at a young age. Tigahn excelled; tall, broad and powerful, there were few that would dare to challenge him. Even to this day, aged and scarred, Tigahn is a nightmare on the field of battle. In the year 979 of the Fourth Age, the ruling house of Highkeep is overthrown. The Guntin house is destroyed and the Dailar house becomes the new monarchs of Highkeep. Being the oldest surviving male at the time, Tigahn took the mantle of Duke. Since then he has reigned as a strong, just and respected leader. Tigahn is often considered "bloodthirsy" by his adversaries. He is quick to draw the blade, yet claims he only does so when necessary. Rather than allow enemies to mount an attack on his doorstep, Tigahn will often take the fight to them first. Many orc hollows have been burned by Highkeep soldiers; orc skulls and banners (as well as those of haughty Gildorian upstarts) decorate the battlements of Aedon Hold. A Man of Men Recent events have shaken the faith of the people of Lancerus. The Godswalk has taken the King of Gildor; not only does a steward now hold the throne, but whispers of a Whitefang descendant now circulate the marketplaces and gathering halls of Lancerus. Tigahn believes that the future of Lancerus and all of Ura lies in the hands of the Seven and Mankind. He does not believe that either Nashuss or this Whitefang pretender are fit to carry humanity through these dark times, and he will make sure of that. Not for himself, not for his family name, but for all people of Gildor and Lancerus. Category:NPC Characters